Back Flip Off The Eiffel Tower
by xv-MiZz-HyPeR-mEgZ-vx
Summary: It's Christmas Time! I'm throwing a Christmas party. Truth or Dare is involved, Slight cross over. Anyway, Enjoy!
1. Hello!

Me: Yes! I'm back; this is my version of a Christmas story. I've wanted to  
do this forever. DISCLAIMER TIME! -Takes out her large packet of names-  
Today's choice is. Yuske!  
Yusuke: Why me? Megz owns zilch. She does own Myara, Naniona, Cassy, her  
large freaky music collection, and manga.  
Me: See? That wasn't so bad, not for you anyway.  
Yusuke: Whatever, just don't make me do the disclaimer again.  
Me: For saying that you will have to do the disclaimer once a story. Now,  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Back flip Off The Eiffel Tower  
  
-Taws the week before Christmas when I got an idea that was so great, it  
couldn't be locked up in the back of my brain-  
Me: Myara! Can we have a Christmas Party?  
Myara: No.  
Me: Please? -Puppy dog eyes- Pretty Please?  
Myara: FINE! Just not tomorrow.  
Me: YAY! This is going to be so much fun!  
-I started to decorate the tree and much more. The house looked like the  
Christmas department at the store! Myara did help, so did everyone else.  
They were all afraid of what I would do if they didn't-  
Me: It's the Thursday before Christmas. The party is in 4 days. Yahoo!  
Everyone else: -groan-  
Me: Cassy, Kenshin, Yusuke, Myara, Me, Naniona, Kurama, Hiei, Aya, Alice,  
and people.  
Myara: What are you babbling about?  
Me: The people who are invited of course!  
Myara: There are more people I presume?  
Me: Yes. There's Miss Kaoru, Kyo, Yuu, Miki.  
Myara: Megz, where are they going to sit?  
Me: On the first floor of course! It's held 100 people before, why not 20?  
Myara: Um, there aren't enough chairs Megz.  
Me: No, but Hiei decided to make me some. Kurama is going to help him.  
Myara: You said that you would give him sweet snow didn't you?  
Me: No, I merely said that we may have sweet snow that he could have if he  
did something for me.  
Myara: This is going to be a long party.  
  
That's all for now. Flames will be used to cook. Read & Review peoples!  
Note: The o in Kyo has a - over it. I can't do that on the computer though.  
- Sugarhigh megz 


	2. Truth? Dare? Both?

Me: 'ello! This is so much fun! Anyway the disclaimer person today is..  
Sesshomaru!  
Sessy: Huh? Where am I?  
Me: You are currently on my computer. Now do the disclaimer.  
Sessy: No.  
Me: You will do the disclaimer. -Eyes flash red-  
Sessy: meep! Okay, I'll do the dis claimer. -An index card appears in his  
hands from nowhere-  
Me: Read what the card says and then you can go. Unless you're coming to  
the party. -Bats her eyelashes-  
Sessy: Fine, I'll come to your party. Megz owns squat. She owns herself,  
Myara, Naniona, Cassy, and her freaky music.  
Me: Very good! That was better than Yoko Kurama. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
-You see my living room. In the middle is a VERY large tree that is overly  
decorated. Red and green chairs fill up the remaining space. I'm in the  
kitchen baking cookies-  
Door: DING DONG!  
Myara: -opens the door- Oh hello!  
Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, and all the other R. Kenshin characters:  
Hello! We brought some food.  
Me: -covered in flour- Good! Go put it on that table over there. -Points to  
a long table covered in food (a/n cooked with the flame that Blaze gave me!  
Thankies!)-  
-Kenshin goes over to the table and sets down some food-  
Door: DING DONG!!!  
Me: Yay! More guests to bother. -Goes and opens door-  
Kurama & Hiei: Hello!  
Kurama: Here is our dish. It's burned because of Hiei. -Holds out a platter  
with a very burnt mound of noodles-  
Me: Er, Thankies? Go put it over there please. -Points to the table-  
Door: RING RING!  
Myara: Since when did the doorbell ring? -Opens the door-  
Marmalade Boy crew: Hello! Is this Megz house?!  
Myara: Yes, it is. We have a huge house..  
Me: Food goes over there. Thankies! -Points-  
-A lot of rings and points later-  
Me: Everyone is here, everyone is here.  
-The Inyuyasha, Marmalade Boy, YYH, R.Kenshin, Forbidden Dance, and Alice  
Nineteenth crews are there. Cassy, Juan, Naniona, Myara, and Me are there  
too-  
Me: Aya, truth or dare or dinner?  
Aya: Hmm. Truth or Dare.  
Me: Kay! Who goes first?  
Kurama: Why don't we have Sango go fist?  
Me: Kay! Sango?  
Sango: Fine. Hiei, Truth or Dare?  
Hiei: Hn. Dare.  
Sango: I dare you to sing "Sk8ter Boi" while running down the street in a  
pink gown. Prom dress kind of gown.  
Hiei: Fine. Where is this gown?  
Me: One second. -Goes upstairs and comes back with a small girly pink gown.  
It isn't a prom dress though- Here you go!  
-Hiei goes to the bathroom and changes into the dress. When he comes out  
everyone bursts into laughter-  
Hiei: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
-Hiei steps outside and begins to run-  
Hiei:  
  
HE WAS A BOY, SHE WAS A GIRL.  
CAN I MAKE IT ANY MORE OBVIOUS?  
HE WAS A PUNK SHE DID BALLET.  
WHAT MORE CAN I SAY?  
HE WANTED HER, SHE'D NEVER TELL,  
BUT SECRETLY SHE WANTED HIM AS WELL.  
ALL OF HER FRIENDS STUCK UP THEIR NOSE,  
THEY HAD A PROBLEM WITH HIS BAGGY CLOTHES.  
-At this point, all of the guests were laughing their heads off. Partly  
because his singing was so horrible, partly because it was so funny-  
  
HE WAS A SKATER BOY SHE SAID,"SEE YA LATER BOY"  
HE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER.  
SHE HAD A PRETTY FACE BUT HER HEAD WAS UP IN SPACE.  
SHE NEEDED TO COME BACK DOWN TO EARTH.  
FIVE YEARS FROM NOW SHE SITS AT HOME.  
FEEDING THE BABY, SHE'S ALL ALONE.  
TURNS ON TV, GUESS WHO SHE SEES.  
SKATER BOY ROCKING ON MTV.  
CALLS UP HER FRIEND, THEY ALREADY KNOW.  
THEY ALL HAVE TICKETS TO SEE HIS SHOW.  
-Now All Of The Neighbors Have Their Heads Out Of The Windows, And Are  
Yelling At Hiei-  
SHE TAGS ALONG, STANDS IN THE CROWD.  
LOOKS UP AT THE MAN THAT SHE TURNED DOWN.  
SORRY GIRL BUT YOU MISSED OUT.  
WELL TOUGH LUCK THAT BOY'S MINE NOW.  
WE ARE MORE THAN JUST GOOD FRIENDS.  
THIS IS HOW THE STORY ENDS.  
TO BAD THAT YOU COULDN'T SEE,  
SEE THE MAN THAT BOY COULD BE.  
THERE IS MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE.  
I SEE THE SOUL THAT IS INSIDE.  
I'M WITH THE SKATER BOY.  
I SAID SEE YOU LATER BOY  
I'LL BE BACKSTAGE AFTER THE SHOW.  
I'LL BE AT A STUDIO SINGIN' A SONG WE WROTE.  
ABOUT A GIRL YOU USED TO KNOW.  
I'M WITH THE SKATER BOY.  
I SAID SEE YOU LATER BOY  
I'LL BE BACKSTAGE AFTER THE SHOW.  
I'LL BE AT A STUDIO SINGIN' A SONG WE WROTE.  
ABOUT A GIRL YOU USED TO KNOW.  
-All of the neighbors have stopped yelling and Hiei has returned to the  
house and rushed to the bathroom to change-  
Hiei: -is changed- Myara, Truth or Dare?  
Myara: Dare.  
Hiei: Hn. I dare you to slide down the banister of the house into a pool of  
water, 7up, glue, and rose petals.  
-Myara goes up to the top of the banister (a/n it's 10 feet long) and I mix  
up the stuff-  
Myara: -gulp- Here I go! -Whoosh!-  
-Myara splats into the pool (a/n it's a kiddie pool) drenching everyone-  
Myara: Gross! This stuff is nasty.  
Me: Go take a shower or something while we clean up the house.  
-Hiei evaporates most of the mixture, but what's left is cleaned up with  
towels or by magic-  
Myara: Okay, hm. Sessy!  
Sessy: What?  
Myara: Truth or Dare?  
Sessy: er. Truth.  
  
Okay! Sessy is my next victim. I need you people to review and give me  
suggestions. Anyway, flames will be used to cook more food for later. So  
Read & Review people! Please?  
- Sugarhigh megz 


	3. My Evil Sister

Me: 'ello, konnichi wa, bonjur, er. hello? Anyway, this is a new chapter  
for.. BACK FLIP OFF THE EIFFEL TOWER! Er. I'm being odd aren't I? Oh well.  
Today's disclaimer person is. Inyuyasha!  
Inyuyasha: Why am I here? Why?  
Me: -death glare- You are going to do the disclaimer. I don't care if you  
don't want to. You will do the disclaimer.  
Inu: I will not.  
Me: -eyes flash red- You will do the disclaimer, NOW!!!  
Inu: Okay, I will do this disclaimer you speak of. -Card poofs into his  
hands-  
Me: Read what's on the card and then you can go into the fic.  
Inu: Megz owns squat. She does own the right to use some people's names,  
the names of her characters, and freaky music.  
Me: Very good. -Poofs Inu away- I really did get permission from these  
people to use them and their names. Honest. Now, on with the fic!!  
  
Sessy: er. truth.  
Myara: Okay! Hm. if the creepy tooth fairy came and told you that you  
needed to go to a psychologist what would you do?  
Sessy: Why do you care?  
Myara: ANSWER THE QUESTION OR I WILL THWAP YOU WITH MY SISTER'S ENGLISH  
BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sessy: Oh, I'm so scared.  
-Thwap!!-  
Seesy: Owww.. That hurt.  
Me: It had better hurt. That English book weighs like, 10 pounds (a/n my  
English book weighs 5 pounds. Really, I weighed it!). Anyway, you should  
have never crossed my sister in the first place.  
Sessy: I still will not answer your stupid question.  
-Thwap! Thwap! -  
Myara: ANSWER THE QUESTION OR YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!!!! PAY THE PRICE OF  
YOUR STUPIDITY!!!  
Sessy: eep! I will answer the question. I would run around like a madman,  
proving my need to go to the psychologist.  
Myara: Good enough. Now it is your turn to pick someone.  
Sessy: Hmm. Megz, truth or dare?  
Me: er. dare.  
Sessy: I dare you to do ballet in front of everyone.  
Me: Fine, but you are gonna have to move to the empty room, as this room is  
quiet full.  
-Everyone moves to the other room-  
Me: Yeah, I dance really horrible so the professional dancers can't get  
mad. 'cause I know that Aya & co. are professionals. And I can't really  
compete with them.  
-A freaky set of music starts. I start to dance with such joy and emotion  
that it fills the room. Then, I fall (with grace!) and toss my head back-  
Aya: That was good for you, or any non-professional dancer (to herself: or  
for some professionals)  
Me: Thank you. I take classes on the first Monday of every month.  
Aya: Oh, so you are semi-professional.  
Me: No, I just take classes so that I'm not so clumsy.  
Kurama: -nods- She is really clumsy sometimes.  
Me: Kurama, do you want to get hurt?  
Kurama: Just stating the facts miss.  
Me: Yeah right, but I forgive you. -Huggles Kurama-  
Kurama: -kisses the top of my head- Thank you. (To self: good. That English  
book of hers hurts like hell.)  
Door: DING DONG. RING RING.  
Myara: Why does the door now ring and dong?  
Me: Who cares? -Prances off to go open the door-  
-A group of people is there-  
Me: Yay! You guys made it!  
The people: Yes, we were dragged here by the "you must come to the party  
spell"  
Me: Yes! My spell worked!  
-Janae, Suzie, and Darrel go and sit down-  
Janae: Juan! -Glomps Juan-  
Juan: Janae, I can't breathe.  
Janae: Oops. -Lets Juan out of the death grip- How ya doing?  
Juan: Fine, we're playing truth or dare and Megz just finished doing her  
ballet performance. It was really good.  
Me: Hmm. Inyuyasha, truth or dare?  
Inu: Hmph. I refuse to play.  
Me: Do you want to get hurt?! -Holds book menacingly-  
Inu: Fine, I will take a dare.  
Me: Do a back flip off the Eiffel tower.  
Kurama: Megz, we live in Japan.  
Me: I know. Now watch.  
-I go outside and disappear. When I come back, the Eiffel tower is with me-  
Everyone: What?!  
Me: Instant transmission, guys.  
Kurama: I forgot she could do that. -Smacks his forehead-  
Me: Now go up there Inu. Now.  
-Inu climbs up. When he gets up to the top he hesitates a second than back  
flips off-  
Inu: Why am I still alive?  
Me: Baka. You are such a baka, I saved you. Why the hell would I let you  
die?!  
Inu: I have no idea.  
Me: because the party is just starting. Baka. -Shakes her head and then  
drops him the foot to the ground-  
Inu: Owwww.. I hate you.  
Me; I like you to.  
-I happily prance over to Kurama-  
Me: Kurama! -Proceeds to glomp him-  
Kurama: -is being glomped- um. could you let go now?  
Me: Nope. -Keeps glomping him-  
Kurama: -lets me glomp him because I don't glomp so hard that he can't  
breathe-  
Myara: Inu, it's your turn now.  
Inu: erm. Janae is it?  
Janae: Yes.  
Inu: Oh, then Janae truth or dare?  
Janae: hmm.truth.  
Inu: Um. if you were to take one person and one item with you to a deserted  
island who and what would it be?  
Janae: Juan & hmm. a cell phone.  
Myara: Wow, that was fast.  
Janae: Hmm.. Suzie, truth or dare?  
Suzie: Why me?!  
  
To be continued.  
Mele Kalikimaka to one and all! (Merry Christmas in Hawaiian)  
Anyway, Happy Holidays to everyone!  
Review or you will die. Mwahahahaha..  
-Sugarhigh megz 


	4. Suzie & Brian!

Me: Deck the halls with boughs of holly.. Oh, hello everyone. Today's  
disclaimer will be preformed by Naniona!  
Naniona: Megz owns nothing except what has been said in past chapters. Ja  
ne! -Naniona is poofed away-  
  
Suzie: Why me?  
Janae: Because I said so, that's why.  
Suzie: Fine then, dare.  
Janae: I dare you to slide down the banister of the Eiffel tower into the  
mud, or you can just answer the question.  
Suzie: What's the question?  
Janae: Do you like Brian?  
Suzie: I take the question. Yes, I love him very much.  
-All of the non-anime people except Suzie burst into laughter-  
Kenshin: What is so funny?  
Me: Brian(haha)is(hehe)a(hahaha)total(hehe)loser.  
Myara: And he's like a foot shorter than her.  
-They all start laughing again-  
Kurama: Do I know this person?  
Me: No. He was a former classmate of mine. Ya know, like from before I came  
to Japan.  
Kurama: Oh. So he's not someone I know.  
Me: -is now on the floor, laughing- Of course not, he's like, shorter than  
Hiei I think.  
Myara: He is shorter than Hiei; he is like, 4'9".  
Suzie: -is blushing like mad- Kurama, truth or dare?  
Kurama: Why me?  
Suzie: Because I said so.  
Kurama: Fine. I'll take a dare.  
Suzie: I dare you to dance to "Freckles" while stripped down to your  
boxers.  
Kurama: I refuse to dance to that song while in nothing but my boxers.  
Me: -whispering- Do you want to get hurt? Suzie is slightly over reactive.  
Kurama: -sighs- Fine, go find the song.  
-I go off to find the song while everyone shifts to the karaoke room-  
Me: Here it is. -I go to put the song on-  
Kurama: Why me? -Takes a deep breath & starts to dance-  
  
I brushed against the freckles that I hated  
  
So my life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you  
  
It's heavy the love that I once shared for you  
Then it dissolved like it was just a sugar cube  
Now a heavy pang sitting in my heart  
Now has shrunk a little but  
It really does hurt my now  
Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all  
If we could get further away  
I wonder what it would be like  
Yeaaaa  
I'd be so happy inside my hearrrrrrrrrrrt  
All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind  
But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul  
And tonight I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow  
And now I must really wonder why  
What you really mean to me  
I just can't see it anymore  
I just can't see it anymore  
OOOOoooo (a/n I dunno how to do that last part.)  
Me: Bwahahaha..  
Kurama: What's so funny?  
Me: Nothing..hahaha  
Kurama: Why are you laughing?!  
Me: It's just so funny!  
Kurama: What?  
Me: You dancing, it's so darn funny.  
Myara: I didn't think it was funny.  
Me: You wouldn't get it. Its one of those random spouts of giggling that  
happen a lot to me.  
Myara: ?????  
Me: Like how I got in trouble for laughing in English class. Sometimes I  
just have to laugh!  
Myara: Oh, one of those.  
Me: Yeah.  
Kurama: Kenshin, truth or dare?  
Kenshin: Uh. I'll take a truth that I would.  
Kurama: Well then, who is the cutest person in the room besides Kaoru?  
Kenshin: Er.. That would have to be Megz, that it would.  
Me: What?! I'm not cute. I'm crazy, but not cute.  
Kurama: I think you're cute.  
Me: Yeah, but you don't count. You have odd taste.  
Myara: Little sis, you are cute. End of story.  
Me: I am not cute. I'm the person that is annoying, not cute.  
Hiei: Face it little one (a/n little because I'm younger), you are cute.  
Me: -sigh- I am obviously not going to win this one. I give up.  
Kenshin: Sango was it?  
Sango: What?!  
Kenshin: Sango then, truth or dare?  
Sango: Dare.  
Kenshin: I dare you to kiss Kuwabara, that I do.  
Sango: No way will I do that.  
Me: You will kiss the baka, on the lips for a full minuet. Or you can face  
the wrath of my English book (a/n my, my, that English book sure does pop  
up a lot doesn't it?).  
Sango: Fine. -Goes over to Kuwabara and starts to kiss him-  
-Time gap: I minuet-  
Me: Okay, time's up. -Sango rushes to the bathroom-  
Kurama: I think that that was a little mean.  
-Gross sounds are coming from the bathroom-  
Me: No, I could have made her kiss Darrel instead.  
Kurama: What's so bad about that?  
Me: 1. Darrel is ugly, 2. Nobody likes him, 3. He is stupid  
Kurama: He seems like a nice guy.  
Me: Looks can be deceiving.  
-Sango returns from the bathroom-  
Sango: Sanosuke, truth or dare?  
Sano: Hmm.. I'll take a dare.  
Sango: I dare you to jump off the Eiffel tower (a/n yes, it's still on my  
front lawn) while yelling, "I suck at fighting".  
Sano: Will someone catch me?  
Me: Only if I feel like it.  
Sano: Fine, I'll do it.  
-Everyone shuffles outside to watch this spectacle-  
Sano: -jumps then yells- I SUUUUUUUCK ATTTTTTTTT FIGHTINGGGGGGG!  
-Plop-  
Sano: What happened?  
Me: What do you think baka?  
Sano: I don't know.  
Me: Baka, I caught you because you deserve to get killed in a much less  
decent way.  
Sano: Hey, was that an insult?  
Me: -smirk- No, not at all.  
-I "accidentally" drop Sano five feet to the ground-  
Me: What a klutz I am, I'm so sorry.  
Sano: ooowwwwww..  
Kurama: That was mean. Why do you always do that?  
Me: I'm evil, remember? -Sprinkles something on Sano-  
Kurama: Oh, I forgot that you were so evil.  
Me: I'm not that evil. I don't kill people or anything. I just seriously  
hurt them.  
Kurama: -.-; Whatever Megz.  
Sano: Oh, I'm feeling better, what happened?  
Me: What do you think? You were so damn heavy that I couldn't carry you.  
And then I sprinkled star dust on you so you would heal faster.  
Kurama: Oh so that's hat you were doing. I thought that you were sprinkling  
poison on him.  
Me: -innocent look- And why would I do that?  
Sano: Er. Darrel, truth or dare?  
Darrel: Truth.  
Sano: Who do you have a crush on?  
Darrel: Um. I like Myara.  
Myara: Eeewwwwwww.. That is disgusting.  
Me: I think it's sweet.not!  
Myara: Ugh, why Darrel of all people? Why me of all people?  
Me: You are really pretty, why are you so upset?  
Myara: This is Darrel we're talking about; I don't like him at all.  
Darrel: Hiei, truth or dare?  
Hiei: Hn. I refuse to participate; I already did a ridiculous thing.  
Me: Are you trying to get hurt? Are you?  
Hiei: What will you do little one?  
-Holds English book and prepares to swing-  
Hiei: Hn, I am not afraid of your torture device.  
-THWAP-  
Hiei: -Groan- That actually hurt a lot. -Groan-  
Me: Now do you know why everyone listens when I do that?  
Hiei: Yes m'am, I will answer the question. Dare.  
Sano: I dare you to sit while a mixture of tofu, milk, water, and orange  
juice is poured on you.  
Hiei: Fine. I will do this thing you ask of.  
-The mixture is made; Hiei obediently sits and lets the mix be poured on  
him. Then he goes and takes a shower-  
Hiei: I do not want to choose again. Why doesn't Kuwabaka choose the next  
person?  
Kuwabaka: Alright! Urameshi, truth or dare?  
Yusuke: Dare you big oaf.  
Kuwabaka: I dare you to go up to the neighbor and tell them that dancing  
brown monkey will take over their house if they do not hand over fifteen  
dollars.  
Me: Do I get to keep the money? 'cause I need money.  
Yusuke: Yeah, fine, whatever.  
-Yusuke goes up to the next door house and knocks on the door-  
Neighbor: What the heck do you want punk?  
Yusuke: Little brown monkeys will take over your house if you do not give  
my fifteen dollars.  
Neighbor: Whatever, here. -Hands Yusuke some money-  
Yusuke: Thank you for your time dude.  
-Yusuke walks back to our house and then gives the money to me-  
Me: Wahoo! I got my fifteen bucks that that dude has owed me for 8 months!  
-Runs off to do something-  
Yusuke: Well, that was strange. Naniona, truth or dare?  
Naniona: Dare.  
Yusuke: I dare you to kiss Darrel.  
Naniona: Fine. On what terms?  
Yusuke: On the lips for eight minuets, tongue and everything.  
Naniona: Make it three minuets and you have a deal.  
Yusuke: Three and a half.  
Naniona: Fine. Goes over and kisses Darrel-  
-Scene switches to me at a department store buying gifts-  
Me: This, this, that, oh! That to, and this.  
-Scene switches back to my house-  
Yusuke: Time! -Naniona goes to the bathroom-  
Myara: I wonder where little sis went.  
Kurama: Oh don't worry; she can take care of herself.  
Myara: Yeah, you're right.  
-Naniona returns-  
Naniona: Kaoru, truth or dare?  
Kaoru: I'll take a dare.  
Naniona: I dare you to dye your hair pink and then go knock on the door of  
the other next door neighbor and say, " a ship will land if you do not give  
me all your money".  
-I enter the house-  
Naniona: Hey, Megz do you have any hair dye?  
Me: Purple, green, blue, red, orange, chartreuse, lime, light blue, violet.  
Naniona: Any pink?  
Me: Of course. Why?  
Nainona: I just dared Kaoru to dye her hair pink and go knock on the other  
neighbor's and get all her money.  
Me: Oh, that sounds good. -Goes and gets five bottles of bright pink hair  
dye-  
Myara: Why so much?  
Me: Have you seen how long her hair is? It takes 3 bottles to do mine.  
Naniona: Here you go miss. Kaoru. -Hands her the dye-  
Kaoru: Thank you. -Dyes her hair and goes to knock on the neighbors door-  
Other Neighbor: What do you want lady?  
Kaoru: The ship will land if you do not give me all your money.  
ON: The ship will land?! Here, take it. -Hands over her money-  
-Kaoru calmly walks back to my house-  
Kaoru: Dang, that old hag had a lot of money. Why did she give it up so  
easily?  
Me: Er. it's a long story. Can I have that money?  
Kaoru: Sure -hands over the money-, but why won't you tell the story?  
Me: Because it a grusoem tale of a debt never paid back.  
Kurama: Let me guess, everyone on this street owes you money.  
Me: Yeah, how did you know?  
Kurma: Just because. Did you con all of them into thinking that they had to  
pay you back?  
Me: No, they all really owe me money. I saved all their butts from death  
and then they don't repay me.  
Kurama: Yeah, well now you only need 10 more people to repay you.  
Kaoru: Ahem, Miroko (a/n I hope that's how you spell it.) truth or dare?  
  
Wahoo! Christmas is almost here. Yay! Miroko is the next victim so, enjoy!  
Read and Review peoples. If you want to stay alive that is.  
- sugarhigh megz 


	5. Awful Things, and Fluffity Goodness!

Mele Kalikimaka to one and all (even though it's after Christmas!)! Today's  
disclaimer person is Kenshin.  
Kenshin: Why am I here Miss Megz?  
Because I said that you are going to do the disclaimer.  
Kenshin: Oh, I will do the disclaimer that I will.  
Hurry, I don't have all day!  
Kenshin: Miss Megz owns practically nothing that she doesn't; she owns the  
stuff that she has declared in previous chapters that she does.  
Thank you Kenshin. Now, since I'm lazy a (!) indicates that at the end I'll  
explain it if I can find it. THE SHOW MUST GO ON!!!  
Kenshin: Miss Megz, are you feeling okay?  
Fine, I feel just peachy.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Miroku: Truth.  
Kaoru: Are you really a perverted dude?  
Miroku: Yea, why should you care though?  
Kaoru: It's just a question.  
Miroku: My turn. Yahiko, truth or dare?  
Yahiko: Dare, I'm no little kid.  
Miroku: Right, whatever. I dare you to jump off the roof into the snow (!).  
Yahiko: Do I get a jacket?  
Miroku: Nope. Only the clothes you are wearing right now (!).  
Yahiko: Yea, fine whatever.  
-Goes outside, climbs to the roof, and jumps-  
Yahiko: Owwww.  
-I go over to him & check his wounds-  
Me: Godamnit! You are such an idiot. -Pulls something out of her pocket &  
sprinkles it on Yahiko-  
Kurama: What is that stuff?  
Me: Star dust.  
Kurama: And that is?  
Me: A very powerful type of medicine that is also really easy to make.  
Kurama: Oh, where did you learn about this, as I have never heard of it.  
Me: -shakes her head- I didn't hear about it. I make the stuff myself out  
of roses & various powders.  
Kurama: How do you know it's safe?  
Me: I tested it on Kuwabaka after I beat him up once. At the time I hadn't  
even known it could cure, I just thought that it was a powder to increase  
pain.  
Kurama: Oh, I guess if it cures the baka it must work on everyone.  
Me: Yeah, it's really effective.  
-Yahiko gets up and goes inside to warm up-  
Hiei: Hn, the sky looks so pretty.  
Kurama: Why don't we go inside to finish this game?  
-Everyone nods his or her head in agreement-  
Me: I'd like to stay out a little longer.  
Myara: Whatever but wear this little sis. -Throws me a jacket-  
Me: Okay, I'll be coming in a few minuets.  
-Everyone goes inside to eat-  
Me: -lays down-It's so pretty outside.. I wonder if there is life on other  
planets?  
-Suddenly, Miroku is on top of me-  
Me: Get off of me!  
Miroku: (a/n he is kinda drunk & stuffs right now.) No.  
Me: I'll give you one more chance before I kick you ass.  
Miroku: You don't scare me.  
Me: Fine then, be a moron.  
*****************Bleep*************************  
This scene has been deleted due to major violence. Let's just say it went  
like this, bite, scream, kick, punch, KABOOM! And then, slap, kick, boot to  
the head, and poof! All the while I was screaming "Kiyaaaaa" It would have  
kept on going but about that time Kurama got out there and restrained me so  
that Miroku could live a little longer.  
*****************Bleep*************************  
Kurama: Calm down, it's not like he did anything.  
Me: Dude! He wouldn't get off of me, is that nothing?  
Kurama: No, but did you have to hit him that many times?  
Me: Hey, I gave him fair warning. It's not my fault if he is a baka and  
didn't listen to me.  
Kurama: Where is it?  
Me: I have no clue what you are talking about. -Tries to hide the bottle of  
star dust-  
Kurama: Give it to me.  
Me: No! He deserves to die.  
Kurama: Give it.  
No.  
Yes.  
No.  
YES!  
NO WAY IN ETERNITY!  
YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME THE BOTTLE! NOW!  
Me: Fine, here. -Hands over the bottle-  
Kurama: Thank you. -Goes over & sprinkles it over Miroku-  
Me: He seriously deserves to die. -Pouts-  
Kurama: -ruffles my hair- Let's just go inside, okay?  
Me: Okay.  
===inside the house===  
Me: Here's the plates and stuff. -Sets down some utensils and paper plates-  
Myara: Dig in everyone, there's plenty of food.  
Kurama: I think they noticed that huge table laden with food.  
Me: I noticed it; I cooked half of the food!  
Inyuyasha: I hope the food is edible.  
-Inyuyasha receives a slap and a kick-  
Inu: Ow, what was that for?  
Me: For insulting my cooking skills.  
-Everyone dig into the food-  
Me: Oh, I have to go and get something!  
Kurama: What?  
Me: It's a surprise! But it has to do with paper, ribbon, and boxes!  
-I scurry upstairs to retrieve this thing that I needed-  
Myara: I wonder what she is planning.  
Hiei: Hn. Like she'd tell us, she loves surprises.  
Kurama: Here she comes.  
-I fly down the stair with seven bags in my hands-  
Naniona: What in the four heavens is all that stuff?!  
Me: PRESENTS!!!  
Everyone: You got everyone presents?!  
Me: Yup. That was why I needed all that money. Hey Kurama, help me pass  
these out please.  
Kurama: Of course.  
Here's what everyone got ^.^:  
Yusuke: a pencil  
Kurama: a glass rose  
Myara: red hair dye  
Hiei: sweet snow  
Kuwabaka: a piece of dust  
Naniona: a set of books  
Every other YYH character: a notebook & pencil  
Miki: a bracelet  
Yuu: a book  
Every other Marmalade Boy character: a CD  
Inyuyasha Characters: notebooks  
Everyone else: stuff tailored to his or her tastes  
Me: Hope you all like your presents!  
Kuwabaka: Hey, I didn't get anything!  
Me: Yes you did, look real close and you'll see it.  
Kuwabaka: Hey! I got a piece of dust for a present?! What kind of lousy  
present is that?  
Me: The kind you deserve.  
-Yeah, then we played some games and then everyone left-  
Me: Bye-bye!! See you soon! Sayonara!  
Myara: Get ready for bed.  
Me: Now? It's only nine. Can't I stay up a little longer?  
Myara: Fine, but Naniona and me are going to bed.  
Hiei: I'm going to bed too.  
-They all leave to go to bed-  
Me: I guess that leaves us. I'm hungry.  
Kurama: So am I, I hardly got anything.  
Me: Well then, shall I cook something?  
Kurama: Okay, what are you going to make?  
Me: How about ramen?  
Kurama: Fine with me.  
Me: Okay! -Goes off to make ramen-  
Kurama: She is so cute when she asks questions.  
Me: It's done. Do you want hashi (!) or a fork?  
Kurama: Hashi please.  
Me: Okay, here you go. -Hands him a bowl of ramen w/ hashi in it-  
Kurama: Thank you. -Starts to eat- mmm. This is good.  
Me: Yea, I learned from Myara how to make ramen. ^^  
-We eat in silence-  
Kurama: Good night Megz.  
Me: Good night Kurama.  
-Suddenly, Kurama pulls me into a tight hug-  
Me: Kurama, I'm losing balance, whoa. -We crash onto the floor-  
Kurama: Gomen nasai! I lost control for a second.  
Me: It's okay, nothing is broken.  
Kurama: Good. -Pulls me into another hug & kisses the top of my head-  
Me: Shouldn't we be going to bed?  
Kurama: Yes, but I don't want to yet.  
Me: I don't either. -Leans closer and falls asleep-  
Kurama: So tired. -falls asleep w/ his head on mine-  
-Time gap: To during the night-  
Myara: -whispering- Oh my, they must be cold. -Put a blanket on us- There,  
that's better.  
-Time Gap: morning-  
-Everyone is waking up except Kurama and Me-  
Myara: -gently shakes me- Wake up little sis.  
Me: huh? What happened? Where am I?  
Myara: You are sitting on the carpet leaning on Kurama.  
Kurama: What happened? Why am I sitting on the carpet?  
Myara: You two fell asleep in each other's arms last night.  
Kurama: o////o Oh.  
Me: o////o Do we clean up now?  
Naniona: Yes. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you are embarrassed.  
Me: -jumps up- So, where do I start?  
Myara: Over there should be fine. -Points-  
Me: Okay. -Goes over there & starts to clean up-  
Kurama: Where can I be of service?  
Naniona: In the kitchen fox boy.  
-Kurama goes to the Kitchen to help-  
Myara: So, did you two have fun last night?  
Me: I have no idea what you are talking about.  
Myara: Yes you do. Spill the beans.  
Me: Nothing happened.  
Myara: Yea, sure. That's why there was a crash and you two were sleeping in  
each other's arms.  
Me: If you must know he hugged me and we lost balance and fell, hence the  
crash. After the fall he hugged me again and I fell asleep.  
Myara: Yea, that's all that happened.  
Me: It's true, that's all that happened.  
123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890  
1: I don't know if it snows in Japan, so just pretend it does.  
2: Yahiko is wearing pants & a t-shirt.  
3: Hashi is chopsticks in Japanese  
Didya like it? I'm not very good at this yet so help me out and tell me how  
I can improve! Just push the blue button on the left and give me a review!  
Sorry if I made it sappy or anything. I just like to do fluffy moments! Now  
that this story is don, I can work on the ones that are stuck in my head.  
Kittina, if you want I can put you in the next story. I can't put you in  
this one because it's done. I wrote this yesterday and I just got the  
review today!  
-Sugarhigh Megz 


	6. Now a song for a Christmas story! Hooray

And now, I present you with the theme song for this story even though it's  
January.  
"Back Flip Off the Eiffel Tower"  
In my mind  
I formed a plan  
To have a Christmas bash  
Truth or dare  
Presents galore  
So I invited them from all around  
To come to my party  
They suggested truth or dare  
So I dared inu toooo  
{Chorus}  
Do a back flip off the Eiffel tower  
Into the snow  
Do a back flip off the Eiffel tower  
Into the mud  
Just do the back flip  
I promise you won't die  
So he did it  
To everyone's surprise  
And he was prepared to die  
But I caught him before he hit the ground  
{Chorus}  
So the events of the evening  
Wore with the moon  
It was a dozy  
This party of mine  
So everyone left  
And I thought to myself  
I'll do this again  
Sometime soon  
  
See, that's what writer's block gives you. An incredibly crappy song. I'm  
working on everything else, promise. Ja ne minna-san! 


End file.
